


Sober Reflections

by Politzania



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle on Titan, Tony really, really needs a drink.Tony Stark Bingo: Sober
Relationships: Nebula & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Sober Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: Sober Reflections  
> Card Number: 3012  
> Square Number and Prompt: K5 - Sober  
> Rating: General  
> Pairing: Tony Stark & Nebula  
> Warnings: angsty  
> Summary: In the aftermath of the battle on Titan, Tony really, really needs a drink.  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698147

Tony needed a drink. Really, really needed a drink. This was worse than Afghanistan, New York or Sokovia -- and god knows he’d drank himself into stupors after those shitshows. This time around it wasn’t just his life he’d been responsible for, or even that of a city or a country. Half of the population of the universe had been at stake. Now they were snapped into oblivion, and he hadn’t been able to stop it from happening. He had failed, utterly and completely. 

They’d been so close, working together to overcome Thanos and take the gauntlet from him. But once Quill learned his girl was dead, his desire for revenge overcame him. And as much as Tony wanted to rage against the man’s thoughtless actions that had cost them everything, he was pretty sure he’d have done the same thing if Thanos had killed Pepper. 

_No guarantee he didn’t_ , a small quiet voice whispered in his head. A wash of despair crashed over Tony, leaving him gasping in its wake. He needed a drink and he needed it now. 

“Where’s Quill keep his hooch?” 

The blue and purple cyborg piloting the ship glanced back over her shoulder to give him a blank look; apparently she wasn’t up on Prohibition slang. “You know, booze. Liquor. C2H5OH. ” Tony clarified. “Scotch if he’s got it, whisky if he doesn’t. But honestly? Any old potent potable will do at the moment.” 

She frowned and shook her head. “The ship’s medical supplies are needed to continue treating your injuries. Alcohol is classified as an antiseptic.“ 

“C’mon. All this technology and you’re relying on basic chemistry to save my ass?” 

“As a last resort, yes,” she replied matter-of-factly. “Besides, consumption of alcohol impairs cognitive and motor functions and acts as a central nervous system depressant in humans.” 

“Cognitive impairment is exactly what I’m looking for, sunshine.”

She cocked her head in confusion at the nickname, then pressed a few buttons before rising from the pilot’s chair to stand in front of him. “That’s not an option right now. I need your help. Come with me.” 

They spent the next few hours elbow deep in the guts of the ship. It had taken a beating when Thanos had thrown that goddamned moon at them; Tony was surprised that Nebula — he’d finally gotten her name — was able to get it off the ground in the first place. 

She growled in frustration, throwing her instruments to the ground. “This ship won’t hold together for more than two or three jumps. Where did you say you were from again?” 

“Earth. Quill’s home world. Milky Way galaxy, Orion-Cygnus arm if that helps.” 

She shrugged. “Not particularly. But I will find a way to get you home. Until then, you need food, and rest.” 

The ship had a tiny galley; Nebula opened a compartment and pulled out something that vaguely resembled a green eggplant. “Yaro root,” she explained. “Perhaps this one is ripe.” Her lips twisted wryly in a sad smile. She pulled a knife from her belt, sliced off a piece and held it out. 

It was dry and fibrous-looking, but Tony took a cautious bite; he assumed she wasn’t trying to poison him. A spicy sweetness lit up his taste buds, and despite the unpleasant texture, he found himself finishing what he’d been given in a few quick bites. 

“You like it, then?” When he agreed, Nebula split the rest of the root with him. 

“Thank you,” Tony said. “I honestly can’t remember when I last had something to eat. Or drink, for that matter.” He raised a hopeful eyebrow. 

“Have some water.” She held out a bottle. 

Tony made a face. “I don’t suppose you’ve heard of coffee out here?”


End file.
